notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:White Council
I suppose Gildor Inglorion might have been a member too, but iḿ quite sure Thranduil wasn't a member, possibly because of his personal grief he held against the High-Elves after his father#s death in the battle of the last Alliance.Why did you Add Galathil, Aranwe, Voronwe and Lenwe? They were by then inhabitants of Aman and kept out of middle-earthian politics, besides Galathil, Aranwe and Voronwe don#t seem to have been important leaders among the High-Elves.--Haerangil (talk) 15:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Well they are not important leaders among the "High Elves" but they are important leaders nonetheless. I added Aranwe and Voronwe because it never states that they left middle earth, died, or were lost. I titled the White Council as having "assumed members" because there are suppose to be a large number of the wise. Lenwe, Aranwe, Voronwe, and Galathil would all be representative for the White Council. Also, Tolkien did things in 9 to 15, given that we have over 9 White Council members that we know of, 15 seems the more logical. Also it makes since as to how Saruman became the leader. He, Radagast, Voronwe, Aranwe, Thranduil (I thought at the time), Lenwe, and Arahad I, would have voted for Saruman splitting the councils decision as leader, and Gandalf broke the tie by voting for Saruman. All in all Haergenil, no one can say who was exactly on it. I just figured that these wise were never discussed about again, so they are elves, they live forever, so why not. I can try to take Thranduil off, but who would replace him? Do you feel Oropher should be removed as well? Lastly, I always figured Galathil was personally hunting Maglor in middle earth. That is why he stayed behind. He has taken up the disciplines of assassination and is thus considered (in my mind) a Nightblade. As Voronwe was saved by Ulmo, I figured that Galathil was saved from suicide by Namo, given that he would have been grief striken with the loss of everyone he loves. Also, it is plausible that Elrond being his nephew--he would want to protect and aid him as much as possible to make up for the his losses in Doriath. I have a bunch of stats on Galathil, it is all non-canon but then again, so is most of this wiki. The story of Galathil and how he came to stay in middle earth is a promising one which I have come to enjoy. I can post it if you wish, but for now just read all of this, and I'll try to find someone to replace Thranduil. Maybe Arminas? Or a spirit/Maia? Moran half valar (talk) 17:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, why wouldn't Thranduil be on it? No dwarfs. Admitted, he would be reluctant like his father, but like his father, he may have been able to see the greater good. Don't know, let me know what you think. Moran half valar (talk) 18:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I feel good about this council of 15, since you have the Black Council being 13 members and all of them are extremely powerful. Moran half valar (talk) 18:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC)